


В янтаре

by torri_jirou



Category: SID (band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: Смска пришла в середине дня, Шинджи только-только вошел в квартиру: «Можешь зайти ко мне сегодня в семь?», без обычных для Аки умильных смайликов.





	В янтаре

С кустов и деревьев стекали последние капли ночного дождя и со смешным, чавкающим звуком шлепались на землю. Странно, но грохот беснующегося неподалеку моря не заглушал, а только подчеркивал тишину, царившую в парке: ветер не пробивался сквозь густую листву, а мягкая гудроновая дорожка глушила шаги. Шинджи плохо различал в полумраке тропу, ориентировался на белую куртку Аки, шедшего впереди. А потом она вдруг растворилась на светлом фоне, на секунду Шинджи ослеп, но тут же увидел сразу и серое небо, и выбеленную пену прибоя, заливающую черные глыбы волнореза, и метелки высокой травы, растущей вдоль дороги. Они вышли на берег.  
\- Как красиво! – выдохнул Аки.  
Он стоял сейчас рядом и смотрел по сторонам, пытаясь вобрать в себя всю картину целиком.  
Даже сюда, на край парка, долетали мелкие брызги с моря, больше похожие на водяную пыль, и оседали на лице, волосах и одежде. Может быть, из-за них как раз, а может само по себе, пасмурное небо казалось невозможно светлым, почти ослепительным.  
\- Как же здесь красиво… - повторил Аки.  
\- Может, зря фотоаппарат не взяли? – спросил Шинджи, поежившись от сырости.  
\- Да ну, сколько можно быть туристами. Давай просто погуляем, как будто мы здесь всю жизнь живем.  
Мимо них промчался велосипедист, сосредоточенно глядя на спидометр, поодаль неспешно трусила пожилая спортивная парочка, и совсем вдалеке, у пирса, кто-то играл с собакой. Больше никого – будний день, плохая погода. При взгляде на этот пустынный пейзаж с трудом верилось, что всего в паре кварталов отсюда высятся небоскребы делового центра Ниигаты.  
\- Смотри, весь берег в нашем распоряжении. Идем! – Аки перешел велодорожку и узкое шоссе. Здесь, на фигурном каменном постаменте, были установлены солнечные часы. Внутри циферблата, как в блюдце, стояла вода. Рассеянный утренний свет не давал тени, Аки щелкнул ногтем по косой стрелке:  
\- Сломались.  
\- Или мы застряли во времени, - Шинджи провел пальцем по мокрой полоске на часах, указывающей путь к пятичасовой отметке.  
\- И теперь навсегда останемся в «здесь и сейчас», - подхватил Аки.  
\- Иногда мне этого очень хочется. А тебе? – Шинджи неожиданно показалось, что слова прозвучали слишком беспомощно, и он быстро добавил: - Особенно, если не удается выспаться неделю подряд.  
\- Можно, - улыбнулся Аки, - но если уж застревать навеки, я бы предпочел погоду получше. Вообще, жалко, что мы так редко куда-то выбираемся. Почему мы в Токио к морю почти не ездим?  
\- Наверное, потому, что кое-кто слишком часто пропадает на вечеринках и в кабаках с приятелями… - пошутил Шинджи.  
\- А вот и нет. – Аки ладонями погнал по циферблату воду, выплескивая ее за низкий бортик. Он наклонил голову, и за волосами было не понять, улыбается он или дуется.  
\- Ну, нет, так нет. – Примирительно сказал Шинджи.  
Пока он закуривал, повернувшись спиной к ветру, Аки пошел к морю: по коротким лестницам спустился к узкой песчаной косе. Шинджи быстро затянулся несколько раз, поднял воротник пальто и пошел следом. А Аки уже разувался, сидя на последней ступеньке.  
\- Ты уверен, что местным жителям хватает ума лезть в воду при таких волнах? – скрывая за насмешкой беспокойство, спросил Шинджи.  
\- Я не собираюсь купаться, только ноги помочу, - Аки закатал джинсы выше колен, немного попрыгал, привыкая к холодному песку, и шагнул к воде. Чтобы в следующую секунду заорать и отскочить подальше.  
\- Уууу! Холодная! – воскликнул он, прыгая с ноги на ногу.  
\- Вылезай, - позвал его Шинджи, - Заболеешь!  
\- Неа! – Аки бросился в атаку на новую волну. – Я закаленный, потому что веду здоровый образ жизни.  
И помчался вдоль прибоя.  
\- Твой здоровый образ жизни в последнее время приобретает какие-то нездоровые формы, - проворчал Шинджи.  
В этот момент шальные брызги от особенно высокой волны попали на сигарету. Обертка тут же расползлась, оставив в руке насквозь мокрый фильтр. Шинджи плюнул с досады, захватил брошенные Аки ботинки и поднялся на дорожку уровнем выше, где было не так мокро и даже не так ветрено за высокой травой. Снова закурил и сел на низкую деревянную ограду. Та пошатнулась, но устояла.  
Отсюда прибрежную полосу не было видно, только мелькала туда-сюда над травой макушка воюющего с волнами Аки. Стараясь не упускать ее из вида краем глаза, Шинджи стал смотреть на вздымающиеся у дальних камней волны и туда, где неуловимо сходились море и небо, потеряв линию горизонта.  
Он послушно отбросил мысли о вечернем концерте и постарался представить, что они с Аки действительно всю жизнь прожили в Ниигате. Знакомы были бы с детства или нет, лучше со старшей школы. И почти сразу стали встречаться, скрывая это от всех своих друзей. А переспали первый раз на выпускном Шинджи, потому что Аки испугался, что тот уедет учиться и они больше никогда не встретятся, ведь это так похоже на Аки – волноваться по пустякам. Да, Шинджи пытался поступить в Тодай, но не сумел и остался дома, устроился на работу и больше не захотел никуда уезжать. А после выпуска Аки они сняли маленькую квартиру, да хотя бы в этом районе, если хватит денег, конечно, и перестали прятаться. Соседи сначала косились бы на них, а потом привыкли. Можно было бы завести собаку и втроем гулять здесь по утрам…  
Шинджи сморгнул видение – история получалась яркая, но слишком уж идеальная.  
Аки взбежал по лестнице, неся в пригоршнях воду – так предсказуемо собираясь вылить за шиворот, но все расплескал на последней ступеньке, и Шинджи досталось лишь несколько соленых капель. Аки рассмеялся.  
\- Спасибо, что спас обувь. Там такая волна поднялась, все залила.  
Подвернутый край его джинсов был весь мокрый.  
\- Я вижу, - с усмешкой сказал Шинджи.  
\- А, ерунда, - Аки сел рядом на деревянную балку – та подозрительно заскрипела – отряхнул песок со ступней и стал обуваться.  
\- И губы у тебя синие, - добавил Шинджи вредным голосом, - Даже фиолетовые.  
\- Ничего. Сейчас согреюсь… или кто-нибудь согреет, – всем своим видом выражая: «Я ни на что такое не намекал!», Аки придвинулся ближе, но несчастная балка все-таки треснула, и они еле успели вскочить, чтобы не свалиться в мокрую траву.  
\- Что, неужели теперь никто меня не согреет? – с наигранной обидой протянул Аки и первый шагнул навстречу, запустил руки под толстый свитер, прижимаясь солеными губами к губам, щекоча мокрой прядью лоб…  
Насмешливо восхищенный свист заставил их отпрянуть друг от друга, но нарушитель чужого уединения уже уносился прочь, быстро крутя педали. Аки от смущения кусал губы.  
\- Я, может быть, ошибаюсь, - задумчиво проговорил Шинджи, провожая взглядом удаляющегося велосипедиста, - но мне кажется, ты совсем не согрелся.  
Секунду помедлив, Аки снова шагнул в теплые объятия. А потом, целуя горло, пробормотал:  
\- Знаешь… всегда хотел… однажды поцеловать тебя среди бела дня посреди города… И не спорь, что это не центр, я карту смотрел…  
Шинджи млел от этого признания, от поцелуев, и слова сорвались сами собой:  
\- Мне кажется, мы на самом деле остались с тобой в «здесь и сейчас». Навсегда.  
Зачем? Ну зачем он это сказал?! Ведь весь опыт мировой романтической литературы и перенявшего эстафету кинематографа должен был научить: главный герой погибает после того, как пообещает вернуться.  
Расплата за глупость последовала незамедлительно. Шинджи даже не нужно было узнавать нелепую губную гармошку из «Fuzz», чтобы догадаться, кто звонит Аки. Кто же еще может позвонить в любое время дня и ночи, спутать все планы и испортить лучшее свидание, даже не догадываясь об этом.  
\- А, Мия-сан, утро! Нет, не разбудил. Да, второй концерт сегодня. В Токио завтра вернемся, у нас перерыв перед «броском на Запад»... Вечером в «Синем кубе»?.. А еще кто будет? О, круто! Конечно. Счастливо.  
Аки нажал отбой, улыбнулся немного виновато. Собрался что-то сказать, но Шинджи знал, что если они сейчас затронут тему телефонного разговора и завтрашних планов, то запросто снова могут поссориться, и тогда утреннее настроение будет испорчено окончательно. Поэтому он быстро посмотрел на часы и с почти искренним удивлением воскликнул:  
\- Черт, уже начало одиннадцатого! Давай возвращаться, а то нам далеко идти.  
Аки кивнул.  
И все-таки Шинджи не удержался, хоть и постарался насколько смог убрать из голоса сарказм. Когда они уже подходили к гостинице, он спросил:  
\- Ты домой-то хоть зайти успеешь?  
Аки снова кивнул, не переспрашивая, догадавшись о чем речь.

 

Смска пришла в середине дня, Шинджи только-только вошел в квартиру: «Можешь зайти ко мне сегодня в семь?», без обычных для Аки умильных смайликов.  
Он хотел рассердиться, честное слово. Это уже слишком, заставлять сидеть со своими животными, когда сам собираешься на гулянку. Но дело было в том - и Шинджи прекрасно знал эту свою слабость - что у него никогда не получалось долго сердиться на Аки. К тому же, сразу появилась тревожная мысль: а вдруг произошло что-то действительно серьезное? И он просто написал: «Ок». Сразу же пришел ответ: «Спасибо!», с десятком сердечек. Шинджи только вздохнул.  
Он опоздал на пять минут, самое большее, на что его хватило. Аки открыл дверь, уже готовый к выходу, нарядный облик перебивало только кухонное полотенце, зачем-то обернутое поверх джинсов вокруг бедер.  
Шинджи хотел пройти на кухню, но Аки преградил ему дорогу.  
\- Проходи в комнату.  
\- Да я только пиво поставлю в холодильник, - удивился Шинджи.  
\- Я сам. Ты же в гостях. – Аки отобрал у него бутылки, скрылся за шуршащими шторками.  
Оставалось только пожать плечами и идти куда велели, заодно пытаясь вспомнить, когда это в последний раз Аки называл его «гостем». В комнате на Шинджи накинулись сразу сверху и снизу: Гин прыгнул на плечи с книжной полки, а Нелл скакала перед ним, повизгивая от радости. Если бы Аки не вернулся вовремя и не снял с шеи кота, Шинджи обязательно бы упал.  
\- У меня макголи есть, будешь? – спросил Аки.  
\- Неси.  
Едва Шинджи сел, кот и собака с двух сторон полезли к нему на колени, требуя внимания.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что они считают тебя своим хозяином, - ворчливо сказал Аки, вернувшись с бутылкой и стаканами.  
\- Ничего удивительного, они скоро вообще забудут, как ты выглядишь, - парировал Шинджи.  
В любое другое время, это послужило бы поводом для спора, потому что Аки, во что бы то ни стало, отстаивал свои хозяйские привилегии. Но сегодня с ним определенно было что-то не так, потому что спорить он не стал, а едва Шинджи встал, он тут же вскочил сам:  
\- Ты куда?  
\- Я просто руки хочу вымыть.  
\- А… ладно…  
И он снова сел, но когда Шинджи вышел из ванной, Аки дожидался его в коридоре. Он улыбался, но тому, кто хорошо его знал, была заметна нервозность, спрятанная за улыбкой.  
\- Пойдем в комнату.  
Это уже напоминало паранойю.  
\- Да что с тобой такое?  
\- Ничего, все нормально. Пойдем, я уже налил и даже крекеры принес.  
\- А ты чего не идешь, куда собирался? Или за тобой на машине заедут?  
\- Заедут, заедут. - И Аки стал подталкивать Шинджи в спину, направляя его в комнату.  
Сладковатая, хоть и хмельная газировка плохо сочеталась с такими же сладкими крекерами, разговор не клеился, Аки все заметнее нервничал и на любые вопросы отвечал невпопад, а когда раздался звонок в дверь, взвился с места, как подстреленный.  
«Кого же он так ждет?» - недоумевал Шинджи, а потом вообще перестал понимать что-либо, потому что Аки вошел с пакетами из службы доставки ближайшего ресторана, вернее, самого дорого ближайшего ресторана, и стал раскладывать на столе коробочки с закусками и горячим, палочки, салфетки. Наконец-то заметил, что полотенце до сих пор «украшает» его бедра, сорвал и постарался незаметно спрятать под столом.  
И вот этот-то вороватый жест помог сложить вместе все части головоломки и объяснить его загадочное поведение.  
\- Ты готовил мне ужин, - потрясенно сказал Шинджи.  
\- Что? Нет! – Аки покраснел так молниеносно и красноречиво, что лучше бы вообще молчал.  
\- Готовил, - настоял Шинджи, - Но не вышло. Сгорело что-нибудь, да? Поэтому ты меня на кухню не пускаешь?  
Аки отвернулся, сграбастал Нелл в охапку, сделал вид, что играет с ней, но по алеющим ушам и шее, можно было читать как по книге.  
\- Но я же не смеюсь, - сказал Шинджи тихо. – Наоборот, мне очень приятно, что ты хотел меня порадовать. Чтобы не пришлось скучать, пока я тут один сижу.  
\- Пока один сидишь? – повернулся к нему Аки, - Почему?  
Да, рано было считать, что все загадки сегодняшнего вечера уже разрешились.  
\- Ты же ведь уходишь скоро… или я что-то не так понял из вашего разговора вчера?  
\- Я позвонил и сказал, что у меня важное дело, и я не приду.  
Чтобы не ляпнуть, что Аки со своими чудачествами напоминает одну, такую же чудесатую, героиню французского фильма, потому что он ведь обязательно обидится, хоть десять раз потом повтори, какая на самом деле это замечательная черта характера – умение ходить кривыми путями, Шинджи залпом махнул стакан макголи. Сразу налил себе еще один, и когда понял, что ничего язвительного с его языка уже не сорвется, сказал почти равнодушно:  
\- А, понятно.  
\- Давай ужинать? – Аки пододвинулся ближе к столу, разломил свои палочки. Наконец-то он выглядел спокойным и довольным. Как вчера утром...  
\- Подожди немного. - Шинджи снял часы и оттянул вбок колесико завода.  
Стрелки замерли на двадцати минутах восьмого.


End file.
